


His sweet kiss

by Clever_grrl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: My dear friend gifted me this lovely artwork. She's too shy to post it herself...but I love it!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	His sweet kiss

<https://pin.it/5saFjcH>


End file.
